Naruto Bachelor and Bacheloret Auction!
by 1hinata9
Summary: What happens when the boys and girl of naruto get to buy each other for two weeks to all to themselves to raise money for the school? well lets just say very funny and creative.*guest staring some of my friends* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW , LUV 1HINATA9
1. Chapter 1 Let the Auction Begin!

Introduction

Big red curtains cover the huge stage hiding the secrets behind the stage. Lights moving all over the place centering to the middle of the stage. Two guys in freshly pressed suits walk out in style side by side with microphones in hand. The first one had a bowl shaped head with lots of shine with pretty much the biggest smile on his face than you will ever see. The second one has nice colored kind silver and giving this is going to be fun kinda look.

Kakashi: Good evening ladies! Welcome to the fist annual Hidden Leaf Village Bachelor Auction, all of our ninja boys are hopefully going to leave here with a pretty young lady and all the money that was used to buy him will be donated to better ninja programs at the Hidden Leaf Training School.

Guy: Here is how all of this stuff will go down. When you buy or bodacious bachelor's they will be yours for 2 weeks to do whatever you want.*holding up to fingers with a sparkle in his teeth*.After those two weeks have passed then everything will be in reverse boys will buy girls this time. Any questions…?

Kakashi: okay then ladies get you purses and check books out because we're about to start. First we have *reads note card*. He's very talented in tyjutsu; very well he's just a very nice guy all around

Narrator: Rocklee walks out on stage in a nice green tux smiling with his eyes closed and sticking his thumb out

Rocklee: I will make sure you will have a very good time with me and I would be pleased you will bid on me I won't waste your money *bows*

Guy: okay let's start the bidding at about 20 dollars…

*cricket cricket cricket*

Narrator: in the crowd with the girls

Hina: *whispers to TenTen* this is sooo sad

TenTen: yeah I know I think someone should bid for him

Hina: that's perfect!

TenTen: what are you about to do, Hina I know you

Hina: *raises her hand* TenTen bids 10 dollars!!*thinks* she's going to hate me for this

Guy: ahh Hina I don't think you can bid…..for

Kakashi: sold to TenTen for 10 dollars..let's bring out the next person. Guy do you wanna get this one?

Guy: sure he's from a very well known clan in the village, he's smart, strong, and all together a great student!!!!! Lets bring out Neji Hyuga!!!

Narrator: a bunch of female ninja's run into the auditorium yelling and screaming pushing and shoving. They were all excited and had hands full on money. Every one face was like "OMG"

Girl: *huff huff* h-hey did you g-guys do*breathing* s-sasuke y-et??

Narrator: all the girls screamed

Sakura: oh no you girl-guys need to get out!!!!!!

Ino: Sasuke belongs to this village not your so get out!!!

Kakashi: who let you in?

Guy: we need to get on with this I have training l8r on

Kakashi: fine girls sit down and be quite, so any bids for Neji Hyuga?

Girl: 10 dollars for him!!!l

Narrator: all the hidden leaf girls look back at the girl from the other village who was standing up…they dropped their mouth…she was beyond pretty and looked just like a famous model.*Naruto boys back stage* shocked *all except Sasuke who seemed a little interested

Neji: *shocked*

Kakashi: Going once..Going twice….

TenTen: 20 dollars!!

Narrator: all the girls look at TenTen who was bright red and sat down to hide her face

Neji: *slightly smiling in joy and relief at the same time*

Kakashi: Going once, Twice, Sold to TenTen once again*he said in a hurry*

Guy: okay let's bring out the # 1 hyperactive knuckle headed ninja, he's very persistent and someone who will always keep you laughing and dreams of becoming ho Lets bring out Naruto Uzumaki!

Narrator: Naruto walks out on stage with a nice navy blue tux on with a big but nervous smile on his face

Kakashi: so, let's start at about 5 dollars

Naruto: why does everyone else start off at 10 dollars and I get 5!!! That's not fair!!!! Kakashi Sensei!!

Kakashi: now everyone knows how he got his nick name, so 5 dollars?

Narrator: in the crowd with the hidden leaf girls. Everyone looking at hinata

Hinata: why is everyone staring at me?

Sakura: because we all know you like naruto and were waiting for you to buy him…

Hinata: but I'm not going to..

Ino: I'm so sick of you not going for what you deserve hinata, but then again you deserve a lot more than naruto

Naruto: *on stage* you know I can hear your big mouth Ino*with his fist in the air

Sakura: if you're not going to do it then we are! Kakashi sensei all the girls from the hidden leaf bid 5 dollars!

Guy: fine I guess so to the hidden leaf village girls for 5 buck-a-ronnies

Hinata: *blushes* I can't believe you did that*hold her head down*

Kakashi: okay I have to ask that everyone stays in there seat to avoid bruising, bleeding, cutting, and or any more injuries….this is for your own safety!! Please respect that, thank you.. okay he's graduated the head of the class, and the head of his squad, he has a strong will and seeks to gain power and to become avenger…(smirks) alright then…(weird face) let's bring out Sasuke Uchiha!

Narrator: all of the outer girls rush themselves to the front of the stage

Girl-1: 20 bucks!!!*holding up her money*

Girl-2: 40 bucks!!!!! *yelling and jumping*

Girl-3: 60 bucks!!!!!*pushing other girls out of her way*

Sakura: *pushes her out of the way* you shut up you shouldn't be here*holding fist in the air* Kakashi Sensei I bid 100 dollars!!*pushing the other girls head down

Ino: oh no forehead your not getting him I bid 200 bucks!!!!

Girl-3: *kicking Sakura off of her in the face* 300 bucks!!

Hina:*standing on the seat* oh my god there crazy people!!!!

TenTen: *standing on the seat* I'm slipping Hina help!!*about to fall into the huge pit of fighting girls*

Hina: NOOOO!!!!*reaches hand out* TTTEEENNNTTTEEENNN!!!

TenTen: tell my parents I love them!!*falls into the crowd*

Hina: Noooo!!! TenTen she was so young ...*hold fist in air* I'm not giving up that easily*jumps into crowd in a diving position*

Narrator: on stage

Guy: Kakashi we need to do something!

Kakashi: guy some battles you know you can win others you cant ..well this one is neither its just something to laugh out..Sasuke what do you think

Sasuke:*trying to keep his cool but still stunned* ……who signed me up for this stupid thing anyway?

Narrator: The stage bumps

Sasuke: *trips* what the crap?

Narrator: with Hina in the crowed trying to find TenTen

Hina: TenTen!! Answer me!!*pulling some girls hair*

TenTen: I'm over here!!!*kicks random girl in the head*

Narrator: a girl jumps on Hina

Hina: what the crap get off of me before I get mad!!!!*punches her in the face*

Girl: no way your not getting Sasuke you fangirl

Hina: oh I know u just didn't call me a fangirl baby it's on!!!*jumps on her like a tiger and beats her to the ground*

TenTen: oh, great Hina went ghetto' -_-*

Girl: get off of me weirdo

Hina: who you callin' a weirdo?!?!

TenTen: *pulling Hina off of the girl* Hina come one we need to save ourselves!!

Narrator: a big fat ugly girl eating doughnuts walk through the door and yells

B-Girl: 600 bucks !!!!!!!

Kakashi: *scared face*ahh going once…….going twice…………………..goin-

Hina: 900 dollars!!!!!!!*standing up*

Narrator: everyone looks at Hina in shock including Sasuke

Kakashi: once twice third gone to Hina*he said in a hurry*

Hina: *stunned look on her face* w—what did I just do… *thinks* why the crap did I just do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: okay let's move on to the next guy…he's very smart, but doesn't like to do a lot of things but very himself and I guess down to earth Shikamaru Nara.

Narrator: Shikamaru walks out on stage

Mina: 20 bucks!!!!

Girl-1: mmmmm….......he's yummy!! Twen---

Narrator: Mina's staring back at her with dangers and her fist in the air the scariest she's ever looked *

Guy: alright then sold to mina!!*smiles at the camera* okay next up is a guy who is full spunk (I would say so) he loves animals and is very attached to his dog akamaru give it up for kiba!!

Kina: 20 bucks!!!! 20 bucks!!! 20 bucks!!!!

Narrator: girl in the back

Girl: take you hood off I can't see your face?!

Kiba:*takes hood off and wipes his messy but neat hair cut*

Girl: 30 dollars!!!*hearts in eyes*

Kina: never!!*jumps out of her seat and bites the girl*

Kiba: lol *thinks* that's my girlfriend

Guy: sold to kin, okay that was out last bachelor of the night . Everything will start tomorrow at school so boy's be ready!

Narrator: back stage with the boys talking

Narrator: mindless or unimportant gabbering going on

Shino: *in a dark corner* they completely forgot about me ..well it isn't the first time………………..*emo stuff*

Choji: *in the same dark corner* yeah you would have thought they would notice but they didn't 

Shino: come my friend we shall plan our revenge!

Choji: *looks at him very crazy* *thinks* no wonder this dude has no friends…..*stop thinking* alright let's do this there learn their lessons.

**To be continued……**

**1hinata9 original©**


	2. Chapter 2 The First Date

Narrator: at school the next day/in the lunchroom/eating breakfast/in line

Sakura: I can't believe I didn't come back with no one but naruto…… *hmph*

Ino: really I don't have a problem believing it, actually I was going to bet on it but I thought it was just too easy.

Sakura: -_-*…..you would be the one to know about being easy..oops I mean easy money ,wait then again it's in the same business

Hina: *laughs* DDDAANNGG!!!!!

Ino: what are you laughing at you're out of 900 dollars

Hina: -_-* …maybe but I got a fine boy to make up for it

Sakura:* laugh*

Hina: geez what's wrong with you today? You're a little touchy

Sakura: yeah touchy all right.. with drunk dudes at the bar

Ino: that's it!

Narrator: Ino and Sakura are rolling on the floor punching each other in the face without mercy/ Hina walks away/ at the lunch table

Hina: haa….mm…I still can't believe I spent 900 freakin' dollars on some dude I don't know!! I don't even like him!!

Hinata: I best you felt sorry for him didn't you

Hina: *stands up* yeah *points to Hinata* that's why cuz I felt sorry for him!!!

Tenten: al least you got someone good I mean I got stuck with the same 2 people I have been around for years

Narrator: the intercom comes on

Tsunade: okay everyone get your ninja butts into the auditorium now I have an announcement

Narrator: in the auditorium/ everyone was sitting down and talking

Tsunade: Listen up, I'll make this short get with the person you bought at the buy thing from last night

Narrator: all the boy's go sit next to your buyer

Hina:*blushing very very slightly**thinks*

Sasuke: *sits down next to her* *crosses his arms*

Tsunade: alright then lets' get started guys starting at exactly 8:00 you will be serving your buyer for 2 weeks. Whatever you want …under reasonable clauses….*mumbles* this is going to be fun*walks off stage

Narrator: the bell rings/ Tenten gets up and walks away with her head down

Tenten: *thinks* here we go L

Hina: hang in there, hey be happy make them carry your books! ;)*wink wink*

Tenten: alright *slugs to the door* owwwwww I'm so………tired rocklee carry me!

Rocklee: it would be my honor!!*runs up to Tenten and picks her up, come on neji

Neji: I'm not going anywhere…

Tenten: Neji, carry my books and you'll be my personal assistant ….now

Hina: lol , hhaaavvveee fffuunnn Tenten

Neji: -_-*…..*grabs Tenten's books and book bags

Tenten: lol by Hina! *waving from Rocklee's hands

Narrator: Tenten walks out the door

Sakura: wow…??? Maybe I should have bought Rocklee….well Naruto!!! Get over here now!!!

Naruto: what?

Sakura: what..no you will address me as

Naruto: are you serious, Sakura?

Sakura: mmmm….!!!

Naruto: fine ,fine

Ino: Oh Sakura, not to burst your bubble..no wait I can't you don't have any

Hina: ohh...burn back, lol

Ino: Me, You, and Hinata all bought him you can't have him to yourself

Narrator: Naruto slowly slips away

Hina: *looks at Naruto*

Narrator: as Hina is watching naruto slip out the door he looks back at her. Hina opens her mouth making it seem like she's going to tell Ino and Sakura. Naruto waves is hands in the air back and forth then gets on his knees and puts his hands together and air begs her not to say anything.

Hina: *lol's then flaps her hand in the air the other way and lets naruto go *

Ino: hey where did naruto go?

Sakura: hey Hina did you see where he went?

Hina: *shoves her shoulders and looks away*

Narrator: they both run out the door looking like they're going to kill him when they find him.

Sasuke: *hmph*

Hina: what? I don't know exactly where he went

Sasuke: yeah but you still knew something

Hina: whatever XD

Narrator: Kina and kiba walk over

Kina: lol, you're so weird

Kiba: is that a bad thing?*with hands folded behind he's head

Kina: yes…

Kiba: T-T

Kina: bad because other people don't like weird, but luckily I find it very attractive

Kiba: XD

Kina: come one we need to get to class

Kiba: okay come one Akamaru!

Narrator: they leave out the door/ shikamaru walks over with Mina

Mina: hey Hina*linked arms with Shika

*shika is our nick name for him*

Hina: ah hey Mina , hey Shika

Shika: hey

Mina: were going to the park after school, wanna come?

Shika: I don't wanna go to the park…its boring

Hina: your boring

Shika: I'm not boring, just lazy

Mina: yep you really are..so you wanna come

Hina: *looks at Sasuke* ah..no thank you I'm good

Mina: oh alright then ill see you in class

Shika: bye Hina..

Narrator: Mina and Shika walk out the door

Hina: peaces

Mina: *waves hand behind her head not turned around* Reeses

Narrator: Mina and Shika walk out the door

Hina:*looks around* wow every one's gone….

Sasuke: I thought you would notice...You talked to all of them before they left..

Hina: yeah *gets up*

Sasuke: so you want me to carry your books..Or walk you to class…or something?

Hina: nope

Sasuke: okay you spent 900 bucks on me and don't want me to do anything?

Hina: wait, okay I don't know you but I do know you enough to know that if you're not giving something than you won't do it, yet you're asking me to tell you to do something

Sasuke: *puts hand in his pockets with his eyes closed* I know If I spent 900 dollars on some guy I don't know I would work them to death….

Hina: 0_o…oh..okay then meet me outside of class later okay?

Sasuke: fine..*walks out*

Hina: bye

Sasuke:*keeps on walking*

Hina:*thinks*weirdo

*walks out*

Narrator: shino and choji walk out from the back of the auditorium

Choji: they forgot about us again….

Shino: yes, yes they did….we shall have our revenge against them..Those forgetful people we call friends

Choji: ahh…revenge isn't necessary….anymore…*puts hand in the air and slowly walk away*

Narrator: shino puts his hand around choji's neck and pulls him..

Shino: come on…

Choji: *thinks* this dude is mental!!!!

Narrator: after class/ Hina walks out with and Hinata

Hina: so you wanna hang out later on?

Hinata: ah, sure

Hina: but you need to bring naruto

Hinata: why?

Hina: because I wanna mess with him...is that okay?

Hinata: umm…yeah

Hina: mmm…Hinata?

Hinata: oh never mind...*walks away with her turned looking back at Hinata whistling *

Narrator: Hina hits something and falls to the ground with a book coming down on her

Hina: owch!!! Who the world?!?!*looks* oh hey sasuke!

Narrator: Sasuke is on the floor rubbing his head…*looks at Hina*

Sasuke: *gives a plain and simple* hey….

Hina: oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that I was just distracted and I guess I tripped and and…..*she says all in a rush and clumsy*

Sasuke: It's okay it was my fault *picks up the books*

Narrator: Hina and Sasuke both stand up

Hina: so you showed up, ha?

Sasuke: yeah..*puts hands in his pockets*

Hina: okay..are you free after school?

Sasuke: yeah…….

Hina: okay were going to get something to eat with naruto and Hinata

Sasuke: naruto….and…Hinata…seriously

Hina: ha..wait you know about them?

Sasuke: is that so hard to believe?

Hina: ahhh…..well let me think…You know once you think about it..Yes!!!!

Sasuke: *hmph**closes eyes and looks slightly away*

Hina: so ill see you later?

Sasuke: yeah, sure*very very very slight smile*

Narrator: Hina looks a sasuke and sasuke is looking right back at background goes all love red will roses floating around like in one of sakura's fantasies

Hina: sasuke…

Sasuke: yeah

Hina: why are you staring at me, like that*kinda looks away*

Narrator: to be informing, Hina is testing Sasuke right there where she tilts her head

Sasuke: my book Is on your head

Narrator: the fantasy rips apart

Hina: -_-**thinks* wow I feel stupid…*takes book of her head* here you go

Sasuke:*takes book* thanks..*Walks away*

Narrator: sasuke walks down the hallway with his books on his side and his jacket thrown over his back being held by his hand

Hina:*looking at sasuke walk away*

Sasuke:*stops*

Narrator: sasuke turns around and Hina is kind shocked

Sasuke:*looks at Hina* get to class

Hina: *smiles and walks away*

Narrator: the bell rings

Hina: oh crap I'm late!!

*runs to her class*

Narrator: she's in sight of her teacher closing the door slowly facing the class

Hina: *runs faster*

Narrator: she's close to door but the door is slowly closing…..she reaches the door.

*Everything goes black*

Narrator: Hina wakes up

Hina:*leans up* *rubbing her head* ouch…what the crap happened?*looks around* where am I?

Voice: In a closet…

Hina: *stands up and hits her head on a shelf* crap!!! Why the heck is that shelf so low?? I'm getting outa here!!

Voice: I need your help

Hina: Who are you?

Voice: your not scared?

Hina: *looks around and see's darkness* well…….No

Voice: you won't leave to you help me

Hina: ah no I wont

Voice: yes you are

Hina: no I don't think I will

Voice: yeas you will!

Hina:*thinks* this dude is sick…im leaving

Voice: you need to cooperate*grabs her arm*

Hina: you need to get you hand off of me!

Voice: fine, you can go but I'll see you again..it's destiny

Hina: weirdo

Narrator: Hina walks out

Hina: *thinks* retard..mmm..i'ma play a prank on whoever is in there…I have time..

Narrator: Hina gets a giant bucket of chocolate pudding from the lunch room and crakes the door open and set the bucket on top and goes behind the corner and waits behind the corner

Hina: *thinks* this will be funny*

Narrator: the door opens, Hina's eyes get big, the pudding falls

Hina:*runs from behind the corner and points and laughs* haha that's what you get for being such a freakin retard!

Narrator: Hina opens her eyes and the enjoyable look on her face disappears

Hina:*thinks* oh crap -_-*

Narrator: Kakashi walks out with a broom in hand

Hina: oh my Gosh kakashi sensei I'm so sorry, please forgive me

Kakashi: why aren't you in class?

Hina: because I had to stop to talk to Sasuke, then I Had to run to class, Then the door hit me in the face, and I woke up in this closet, And this dude was talking to me all creepy and stuff saying "I need your help, you will help me or self!" then I left and he grabbed me and I walked out. So after I got away from the mental guy I planned to play a prank on him so this explains the pudding all over your face,and this brings us here right now *takes deep breath* hhhhaaa….

Kakashi:*thinks*????? Get back to class Kananashi and don't get caught doing things you're not supposed to, I'm letting you off with a warning *wink*

Hina: Yes sir, *wink*

Narrator: Hina bows and the bell rings. Everyone walks out and see's Hina bowing to Kakashi and Kakashi with brown pudding all over him.

Mina: ohhhhhh……..Hina got in trouble!!!*points*

Hina:*leans up and stairs at her with daggers*

Mina:*walks away listening*

Naruto: *walks past kakashi **walks back backwards**looks at him* it's just to easy…

Sakura: wow that must be bad if Naruto didn't even take the time to stop and laugh

Hina:-_- ……………

Kakashi: everyone gets to class*walks down the hallway leaving a trail of pudding falling from his hair on the floor behind him*

Narrator: akamaru jumps out of kiba's jacket and licks the pudding off the floor

Hina:*chuckles*

Narrator: after all the classes went by so fast as if the author of the story just spend past it/ at Hina's locker

Hinata: hey, Hina

Hina: Hey, ready to go?

Hinata: yyeesss

Hina: did you get naruto to come?

Hinata: ……..

Hina:*sigh* *looks around*

Narrator: Hina walks up to Naruto and grabs him by the collar and drags him over by Hinata

Naruto: why are you grabbing me! Let me go! Let me go!

Hina: shut up and stand up Hinata needs to ask you something

Naruto*stops and stands up looking all calm and kinda shocked* yes Hinata?

Hinata: ahh..ahh..umm..ahum ah

Naruto:*beds over the top half of him body and gets in her face* are you okay Hinata, do you have something in your throat?

Hinata:*gets cherry red*ah……

Naruto:*puts hand on her head* do you have a fever again..you seem to get those a lot..well every time I see you…

Hina: oh great…here we go….

Hinata: ………………………….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto:*stands up straight* I think we need to get you to the nurse..

Hina: wow maybe she won't faint this time

Hinata:*faints*

Hina: awww…L

Naruto:*shaking Hinata back and forth* Hinata wake up!!! Wake up!!!!

Hina: hold on

Narrator:* Hina runs to the bathroom and gets a bucket of water*

Hina: *in a singing voice* wake up, Hinata!*throws water on her* o-0

Hinata:*wakes up in Naruto's arms* *gets up fast*

Hina:*thinks* this is taking to long* Naruto will you come with us to hang out after school?

Naruto: no, sorry I supposed to be hiding from Sakura

Hina: sorry you have to, Hinata bought you remember?

Naruto: but I don't wanna go!!*winning voice*

Hina: sasuke's going..

Naruto:*facial expression drops* what makes you think I want to go anymore if you tell me that?

Hina: oh I don't know just Sasuke alone with two pretty girls all to himself…oh well……

Naruto: you know what maybe I do need to make sure you get there safely and stuff

Hina: alright, meet us down stairs in 10 minutes…

Naruto: fine!!*walks away*

Narrator: in the school yard/ with Hina/looks around to see if she spots any of her friends/spots sasuke sitting up against a tree waiting

Hina:*walks over to Sasuke* hey Sasuke , what up?

Sasuke: nothing, are you ready to go?

Hina: I have to wait on Naruto and Hinata first

Sasuke: Naruto's going? *sigh*

Hina: oh, sorry didn't I tell you?

Sasuke: ………….

Narrator: Hina's cell phone rings

Hina: Hello?

Naruto: Hinata's died!!!!!

Hina: what calm down what happened?

Naruto: I went to Hinata's locker to walk down to meet you ,but I accidently bumped into her trying to talk to Shikamaru and she feel on top of me then she went all red , then ,blue, then purple, then went unconscious and wont wake up

Hina:*sigh* Naruto you know you have to be careful, you she scares easily …

Naruto: I'm sorry but how do I wake her up

Hina: just slash some water on her face a little and don't be in her face when she comes to , okay?

Naruto: oh, okay thanks; see you there in about 10 minutes okay?

Hina: okay fine bye*hangs up* *sigh*

Sasuke: what's the matter?

Hina: Naruto freaked Hinata out so she fainted and Naruto freaked out and is going to meet us there later on.

Sasuke: oh so should we go on now or wait?

Hina: go on now if you want?

Narrator:*walking to the place thingy*

Hina: oh did you see what happened after during second period?

Sasuke: no, what?

Hina: well after you told me to get back to class I hit the door and I woke up in this closet and this guy was saying you'll help me or else, really creepy and crap and stuff, so I go the heck out of there..

Sasuke: so…

Hina: well….after I left I thought I would play a prank on him for messing with me….so..I got a bucket full of chocolate pudding in put it in a bucket and put It on the door and I watched it open………..but sadly Kakashi sensei walked out with a broom and it fell all over him -_-*

Sasuke:*hmph*

Hina: what?

Sasuke: I told you to get back to class

Hina: oh and where were you going you weren't even headed to class

Sasuke: where is this place anyway?

Hina: ahh...its a couple blocks...Hey!! Don't change the subject!!

Sasuke: what is it a restaurant or something?

Hina:-_- pointless

Sasuke: *hmph*

Hina: mm….so….anything interesting happens with you?

Sasuke: what do you mean by interesting?

Hina: I don't know, anything I guess

Sasuke: no

Hina:*stops*

Sasuke:*stops* what?

Hina: wow

Sasuke: ?

Hina: wow you're so…so…so…you're so sasuke

Sasuke: I would hope so

Hina: your weird

Sasuke:*keeps walking*

Hina:*catches up*

Narrator: hina's phone rings?

Hina: hello?

Hinata: umm Hina?

Hina: Yeah?

Hinata: Me and Naruto-kun will be late

Hina: late, why?

Hinata: Because Naruto got into a fight with a senior

Hina: again?!?

Hinata: yeah, have you and Sasuke left yet?

Hina: yeah were almost there

Hinata: we'll be there in about 10 minutes

Hina: ookkaayy…..

Hinata: bye

Hina: bye

Sasuke: who was that?

Hina: why you wanna know?

Sasuke: never mind

Hina: its was Hinata there going to be late

Sasuke: you mean later

Hina: Yeah…

Sasuke: so we have some time then?

Hina: yeah let's do something

Sasuke: like what?

Hina: Ahh your house..

Sasuke: ????

Hina: lol I was just kidding

Sasuke: very funny

Hina: I guess we'll go on to the restaurant then

Sasuke:…

Narrator: at the restaurant

Hina: finally were here!

Sasuke: yeah*looks around*

Hina: I'm going to the bathroom…

Sasuke: fine….

Narrator: at the cash register

Sakura: ino we need a number 7 large

Ino:*in a embarrassing hat* hey why do you get to work the register!

Sakura: just get me the meal

Ino: I can't get the cheese!

Sakura: ahhh*looks at customer* excuse me for a moment *walks over to Ino*

-Sakura- it's right here

Ino: I know that! I mean how to get it off!

Sakura:*shows Ino how to get it off and return to the register*

Narrator: Hina walks out the bathroom

Sakura: hey Ino Hina's here!

Ino: *grrr* I don't like her !!she took sasuke!

Sakura: yeah I know*watching Hina*

Hina:*looks around**thinks* now where did sasuke sit?! Oh there he is*sits down across from sasuke*

Sakura: ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: what's wrong?!?!?

Sakura: she's on a date with sasuke!!!!

Ino: what?!?!

Coustomer: can I order?!

Sakura: we need to do something about this!!!

Ino: yeah

Coustomer-2: where's my food?!

Customer: take my order!!

Sakura: now we can't let this happen can we?

Ino: no we can't

Sakura: you know what!?

Customer: I know I want my food!!!

Sakura: WILL YOU SHUT UP IM GOING TO GET YOUR FREAKIN ORDER!!?!?!?

Customer:*rolls eyes* pushy don't expect a tip from me!

Ino: what?

Sakura: let's show Hina how we roll in the "S.S.F.C"

Ino: let's…

Sakura-n-Ino:*evil laugh!!!

Narrator:

What will happen next in the story? Who Was the creepy man in the closet? Will Naruto and Hinata ever make it to the restaurant? What will Sakura and Ino do to Hina to get her away from Sasuke? What will Shino and Choji plan to do to the group? Will the customers get there food?!? ? When will I stop typing?!?!?! So many questions! Wait for the next chapter to find out. WHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

**To not be continued……**

**1hinata9 original **


End file.
